


Calla Lily

by starr_falling



Series: to seek a newer world [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Shire, Domestic, Fluff, GFY, Hobbit Big Bang 2016, Hobbit Story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo visits Thorin at the forge and admires his 'work ethic.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calla Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hobbitstory](http://hobbitstory.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Amazing [artwork](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6779185) made by the lovely [penumbria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria).

Bilbo hummed as he packed a large basket with as much food as he could fit in it. Thorin was working in the forge, so Bilbo decided to take him lunch. The dwarf often skipped lunch while he was working and that was something no proper hobbit would tolerate.

And Bilbo may have proven to be a less than proper hobbit but even he refused to allow his husband to miss a meal without good reason.

Finally satisfied that he had enough food, Bilbo hefted the basket and headed out. Nodding hello and calling greetings to those he met, Bilbo walked the short distance to his husband's forge, not stopping to speak at length with anyone. 

He may even have pretended not to hear Lobelia calling his name as he sped around the last corner.

Huffing slightly, Bilbo gratefully heaved the heavy basket onto the counter at the front of Thorin's little blacksmith shop. Once his hands were free, he braced himself against the counter and peered into the smithy's interior.

Thorin was standing at the anvil, hammer pounding steadily on something Bilbo couldn't see from that angle. Bilbo recognized the rhythmic clanking as one of Thorin's favorite work songs, though he could never remember the words. Bilbo's humming shifted to match as he tried to remember what song it was.

“Good day, Bilbo,” a cheerful voice called out to him.

“Good day, Drogo,” Bilbo returned as he glanced over his shoulder to see his cousin joining him. A change in rhythm drew his attention back to his husband. Thorin had shifted his stance somewhat, leaving him in profile.

“Bringing Thorin lunch?” Drogo asked as he reached Bilbo's side.

“Hmm, yes,” Bilbo admired the long line of Thorin's neck, bared by hair pulled back in a single long braid. “Thorin would forget to eat if left to his own devices.”

“ _Forget_ to _eat_?” The horror in Drogo's voice drew Bilbo's attention long enough to see his face matched his tone. “That's–that's. Well, that's just plain unthinkable, that's what it is.”

“Apparently, not for dwarrow,” Bilbo remarked absently as his attention was drawn back to Thorin's flexing forearms. He'd rolled his sleeves up, making it quite easy for Bilbo to watch every play of muscle. “From what I understand, it's actually rather common.”

“Well, I can't imagine,” Drogo harrumphed. Bilbo could see him shaking his head out of the corner of his eye. “But then, I can't imagine how he can work in there at all. Even out here it's hotter than working the fields in mid-summer. I think I'd die if I had to spend even an hour in there.”

Bilbo hmmed but didn't drag his eyes away from his husband. He'd shifted again and Bilbo was enjoying the way Thorin's shirt gaped open slightly revealing a hint of chest hair. Drogo continued to talk, and Bilbo replied, but most of his attention was focused on a drop of sweat that was slowly tracing a path from the hollow of Thorin's throat to disappear beneath his shirt.

Presumably, Bilbo had said all the right things, for Drogo left in as cheerful a mood as he had arrived but Bilbo could not tell you on pain of death what they had spoken of.

Bilbo wasn't sure how much longer he stood there watching Thorin before the dwarf set aside his work and looked up at Bilbo. His breath caught as he was pierced by his husband's intense blue eyes and open smile. Bilbo suspected his own smile was quite besotted but he couldn't bring himself to care.

“Bilbo,” Thorin had a way of saying his name that made Bilbo warm through. “Is it lunch time, already?”

“Hmm, oh,” Bilbo stumbled over his words as he tried to get his mouth to work. “Yes, yes. A bit past actually.”

“My apologies,” Thorin said as he made his way around the counter to join Bilbo outside. “It wasn't my intention to make you late for a meal.”

“Well, better late than never,” Bilbo allowed Thorin to carry the basket, admiring the way he easily lifted it with one hand, and guide him to the far side of the smithy where there was a small clearing.

“Yes, I have made you miss far too many meals already,” Thorin murmured as he placed the basket on the small table he had built especially for them to share meals there.

“Drogo near fainted when I told him dwarrow often skip meals in favor of work,” Bilbo said the first thing that came to mind trying to steer the conversation back to a lighter topic.

“Truly?” Thorin laughed and started laying out the food. “Though I should not be surprised given how seriously hobbits take their food.”

“Well, food is a very serious business,” Bilbo said as solemnly as he could. He couldn't keep the pretense up for long and smiled widely as they both served themselves.

“Of course,” Thorin said. “How could I have forgotten.”

“I think maybe the heat baked your brain,” Bilbo confided.

Thorin's laugh was loud and unrestrained, bringing a wide smile to Bilbo's face.

“You may just be onto something there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Calla Lily - magnificent beauty


End file.
